Twisted Love
by Colorific
Summary: Tim Scam has fallen in love with one of the Spies. Now he will go as far as to breaking their friendship and attempted murder to get to her. (complete)
1. Escaped

Well, this story shouldn't be too long.

Maybe a few chapters

~~~~

_7:00pm… A very well guarded prison… location is classified._

Tim Scam, one of the most brilliant individuals on this mud ball of an Earth, some one who had the power to rule the whole planet.  I could be on a paradise Island, with lots of gourmet food, tens of servants, maybe hundreds, and mountains full of cash!  All could have been mine.  I could be the richest human being alive right now!  My inventions, they were Earth ruling worthy.  To control this planet, would be the ultimate goal of mine.  Everyone would be my slave, unwillingly obeying their master, me!  Of course, it could have been a reality, if not for WHOOP.

            In a tiny little cell, made of metal, plastic, glass… Tim Scam paced, though it would seem silly to in such a small area, around his hell, this prison surrounded by water, trees, and nothingness... A giant structure sat in the middle of a huge forest, a cage within a cage.  The building was covered with barbed wires that hummed with electricity.  One walking by might make the mistake of thinking they were being chased by bees.  Large flashlight like devices swung around, lighting the darkness, chasing it away from its rays of light.

            Each window of each cell room was lit, for it was only seven, yet it was quite dark outside. 

            It's their entire fault!  Scam kicked at his hard iron bed.  A large piece of cloth, what was supposed to be his blanket, dropped and gently covered his feet.  He grunted in frustration and sat down, holding his head with rage.

            "If only they weren't there."  Tim lifted his head up to stare at the blank wall in front of him.  His eyes were clouded with grief, pain, and sadness only few know.  "But…" He gently pulled out a piece of paper from his trouser pocket.  It was a picture, a picture of the three people who did this to him.  The three who condemned him to this hellhole of a prison.

            He stared intently at one particular person on the photo.  His eyes would glaze over, if not for his anger blocking it.  The person in the picture that had captured his entire attention, it was a female.  Her long bright red hair, cascaded down her back, rested against her pale skin.  A small smile was spread across her delicate face.  He couldn't help but stare into her bright green eyes.

            She was like him, just like him.  No one appreciated her brilliance.  She could accomplish more in a day than most could in months!  She had the mind of a genius. Plus, she was lucky enough to be born with brains _and_ looks.  God she was gorgeous.  How he wanted her for himself.  He never noticed before how much he had loved her.  She was a leader, like him.  She could be very useful in future conquests.  Besides, every king needs a queen.

            But there were obstacles, like her two obnoxious friends.  If he could just get rid of them, she would be all his!  How many times have they foiled his plans?  How many times have they kept him from his goal?  His dream?

            With all the anger he could muster up, Tim ripped the picture he was holding in two halves.  He crumpled the larger one and tossed it away from him.  It hit the wall and dropped to the floor.  The piece he held now was the one with the picture of her.

            He must find her!  He must find his love, the woman destined to be with him!  Now all he had to do was to get to her, but to do that, he had to break out of his cell.

            "This shouldn't be too hard."  He mumbled to himself.  "All I have to do is break out of jail, and how many times was that?"  Tim chuckled, and then began working on a scheme to escape; something he could easily come up with, for he was a genius after all, was he not?

_9:04 Beverly Hills High school_

Sam calmly walked down the paved path before her that headed for a large building with wide doors open that had kids filing through them.  A cool smile was on her face and she was happy.  It was just another normal day, another hectic, tedious, tough, day at school.  But she liked school, unlike most people.  She was thrilled at the chance to learn something new.

            "I wish I could say the same for Clover and Alex."  Sam grumbled and swung her turquoise backpack behind her over one shoulder.  She put her hand to her forehead to block out the sun from her vision.  "Where are they?"  Sam stood there with other students walking past her.

            "Who picked your outfit today Sam?"  A squeaky voice laughed behind her.  "A Monkey?"  The voice giggled and snorted.

            "Who…?"  Sam turned around and found Mandy laughing hysterically at her.  "Oh, it's you Mandy.  What do you want?"  She crossed her arms and glared at Mandy.

            "I want you to move it!"  Many flicked her hand in front of Sam's face.  "You're in my way."

            "Well _sorry_!"  Because she had good manners, Sam stepped to the side to let Mandy pass.

            "Finally."  Mandy walked past Sam and when she was just a few centimeters away; she turned to face Sam with a look of deep loathing in her eyes.  "Oh, and Sam, that outfit was _so_ last season."  She smirked at Sam and sauntered away.

            Sam clutched her hands in fists of fury.  "Why that…!  My outfit is so _not_ last season!"  She looked herself over.  She had on a green dress that went up to her knees and a pink shirt under it.  There were green boots to match the dress and a golden belt to accessorize.  "That Mandy!  Once I get my hands on her…"

            "Sammy!"  Sam froze as she heard Clovers anxious voice.  "Sammy I seriously like need your help!"  Indeed it was Clover.  She ran over and gripped Sam's arm tight and dragged her over to a table where Alex sat drinking hot chocolate and reading a large textbook.

            "What is it, Clover?  Something wrong?"  Sam pulled her arm out of Clovers grip and sat by Alex.  She glanced at the book she was reading.  "Say, don't we have a test on this today?"  Sam flipped through the pages.  "It's kind of hard, but once you get it, Ligand Diffusion isn't that hard.  Even though it still puzzles scientists."

            "What do we do?!?"  Clover ran wildly around.  "I didn't study at all!  I was too busy choosing an outfit for today!"  Clover posed in her outfit, which contained: A sky blue sleeved shirt that went up to her elbows and white caprice pants.  A heart necklace rested gently around her neck.  The heart pendant was a pink jewel wrapped in silver to the shape of a heart.  It was chained to a medium length silver chain that glistened with every move Clover took.  "I even wore my most special necklace!  I hope it brings me good luck."  Clover whined to the sun.

            _Bbbrriiiinnnggg_

            "NO! NO! NOOOO!!!!"  Alex stood up and pulled on her hair.  "Ooh!  I'll never get this!"  She gulped down the rest of her hot chocolate, being careful not to spill it all over her orange shirt and blue jeans.  "I give up, I'll just try to live my life in entertainment."  She smiled.  "Maybe I could become a movie star!"

            "Don't you have stage fright?"  Clover poked Alex in the arm.

            Alex laughed lightly at herself and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.  "Oh yeah…"

            "Let's go inside.  It isn't till fifth period so I can help you guys understand it."  Sam offered her smile and pulled Alex and Clover to the entrance of their school.  "It's easy, you'll understand it, don't worry, you have me to help you after all right?"

            "I guess…" Alex gave in and stood next to Sam.  "C'mon Clover, Sam's the smartest girl in school, I'm sure she can help us."

            Clover smiled softly and stepped forward.  Her head lifted slightly from it's tilted position and she eyed them. "All right, let's gooOOOh!!!!"

            The large concrete tile that they were standing on gave way, and like a door, it flung open under them and the three fell like bricks in the water.

            "AAAhhhh!!"  The high-pitched screams could be heard dimming as the concrete block closed back up as if nothing happed.  A Styrofoam cup lay near with only few drops of warm liquid left.  

"Another mission?"  Tim Scam whispered to himself as he watched the three girls fall into a hole on the ground and disappear.  He removed his hands from the bushes and they recoiled back to block his vision.  He stood up from where he was hiding and dusted himself off.  He was wearing a green sweater and brown pants, perfect for blending in with the shrubs.

            Tim walked over to where the three were just standing and tapped his foot on the spot where they fell.  "No doubt it's about me."  He thought out loud.  A smirk was then plastered on his smarmy face, the smile of a man with a plan, ready to be set in action.  "This is perfect.  All I have to do is set the trap."

            He crushed the Styrofoam cup and was about to march away from the school building with a plot thickening in his evil mind, when something caught his eye.  It shone like a penny under the sun and glistened like diamonds.  Tim picked it up and a chain dangled from it like limp spaghetti.  It was a heart shaped pendant, a part of a necklace that someone had obviously dropped.  Tim Scam chuckled to him self in a manner that would frighten little children.  "Sam, you will be mine… sooner or later."

"YEEEE!!!"  Alex fell through a roof and landed on a comfy chair.  "Oof!"

            Next was Sam, who almost fell on her head if Alex wasn't there to break her fall.  The two of them sat up and moved over when they heard Clover screaming her lungs out.

            "Ow!  Jerr, can't you get softer cushions?"  Clover whined.  "You almost ruined my hair!"  She patted her hair down and sat up straight, along with the other two to listen to what their new mission was.

            Jerry ignored Clovers complaints and went on with his duty.  "Good to see you girls."  He tugged on his tie and cleared his throat and spoke with a soft voice.  "I'm afraid, we have a problem."

            "What is it Jerr?"  Sam inquired.  "Another plot to rule the world?"

            "Some guy with a giant ray gun?"  Alex piped in.

            "No… not exactly."  Jerry looked away with an uneasy face.  "There was a break out at our prison… it seems that only one person escaped."

            "Who is it Jerry?"  Sam asked.  "We'll track him down!  Don't worry.  This should be a piece of cake."

            "That's the thing…" Jerry mumbled.  "The escapee was none other than, Tim Scam."

            "WHAT?!"  All three of the girls exclaimed.  Their faces were filled with the look of surprise, annoyance, and anger.  "Again!!"

~~~~

Chapter was longer than planned, but first chapters are always difficult to write.  Am I right?


	2. First kiss

Read

~~~~

The room was silent as night with the exception of grumbling from the three rather irritated teens.  The silver of the room was calm and was labeled with the logo WOOHP.  Four people breathed and blinked, but barely moving until Clover shook her head.

            "Don't tell me we have to face him, again!?!"  Clover stood up and crossed her arms.  "This guy just doesn't learn!"

            "Yeah!  How'd he get out anyways?!?"  Alex asked.

            "Well…" Jerry mumbled.  "We're not too sure.  But when we checked the cell wall and door and windows, the codes were changed."

            "How's that possible Jerry?" Sam asked quizzically.  WOOHP has one of the most high tech prisons in the world.  It should be almost impossible to break free from it."

            "Yes, we all thought that too, but it seems that Tim Scam is much more able than we thought."  Jerry paced back and forth in front of the girls.

            "We'll get him Jerr, don't worry.  We captured him once, we can do it again!"  Sam tried to comfort her boss, but he seemed more anxious and worried by the minute.

            "Yes.  I believe you three are more than capable to capture Tim Scam, but we don't even know where he is… and by the time we _do_ find him, he'd probably have invented something incredibly destructive by now.  More importantly, he'll be coming after you three."

            "That's it!"  Sam stood up with excitement.  "All we have to do is lure him to us.  It's the perfect trap!  Use us as bait, and the fish will come swimming to us in no time!"

            Jerry's face brightened up, that could just work!  So all we have to do now is to pl…" Jerry was cut off when he computer monitor was starting to beep, flash, and glow brightly.  Jerry quickly went to see what was wrong.  His face twisted in agitation and he became angrier each time the small clock on his desk ticked.  "Bad news spies, it looks like Scam just broke into the new technology department of WOOHP."

            "But there's a bunch of dangerous gizmos and stuff in there!"  Alex shouted in concern.

            "No doubt he's probably getting supplies, c'mon girls!"  Sam motioned for the other two spies to follow her out a door on the left of the room.

            Before Sam could open the door, Jerry yelled at them to stop.  "Ahem, your equipment?"

            "Ooh, what gadgets do we get this time, Jerr?"  Clover dashed over to Jerry's side.

            A picture of a can of hair spray turned on behind Jerry, it was the same can that he was now holding in his hands.  "This Static Hair spray.  It'll neutralize any machine with a strong jolt of electricity."  The screen behind him changed to show a picture of pink sunglasses.  "Your heat vision sunglasses.  It'll detect heat that's low as ten degrees Fahrenheit.  Heat signatures will come out as hot pink."  The screen changed into a picture of lip-gloss.  "Your super sticky lip gloss."

            "Can I use some of that now?  Mine's wearing off."  Clover went to snatch the small bottle from Jerry's hand, but he quickly moved his and she fell on top of his desk with a crash.  "Ow!"

            "Not so fast.  I didn't introduce your last item.  The screen changed.  "You'll be handed a KISS."  Jerry looked at the three mortified faces, puzzled.

            "Ew, Jerr!  I'm not getting my first kiss from and old guy!"  Alex covered her mouth.

            "No, no.  It's a compact machine.  A Kilo-ice-snow-synthesizer."  Jerry explained, much to the girls' relief.  "It can shoot up to ten feet away.  You can only fire rigid ice bullets and a blizzard."

            "Nifty!  I'll take that Jerry!"  Alex yipped.  "But can it only fire those things?"

            Jerry shook his head yes and pointed to the door.  "There, it'll lead you to the New Technology department of WOOHP.  Take a right turn at the very end of the hall.

            "Right Jerr."  Sam saluted and grabbed Clover, who was still lying on the table, by the arm and dragged her through the door, followed by Alex.  A few seconds passed when Sam sprinted back into the room as if something was chasing her.  "The TEST!"  She huffed, taking no breath between each word.

            "Already notified."  Jerry simply said.  "You'll take it tomorrow, if there is not a mission."

            Sam breathed a sigh of relief as big as the world.  "Thanks Jerry."  She smiled sweetly at him and followed the others back out the door.

He held the necklace that dangled a few inches from his hand in front of him and smirked at what a brilliant plan he had.  The necklace shone with a pink pride and waved back and forth as Tim Scam played with it.  It amused him as it would a child playing with a new toy.  In fact, it was equivalent to a new toy, something he could toy around with.  Mess up their friendship perhaps?  He could control everything to happen to them like he did the chain of this necklace.

            "To think if I had this power over the entire planet, the disastrous deeds that could be accomplished."  It would have been too good to be true!  He clenched his fist around the heart pendent and roughly stuck it in his trouser pockets.

            There was a short silence that was broken when he took a deep breath and sighed deeply pondering over the life he lived, but everything focused on one object when it came to her.  His will was strong and he will get to her no matter what.

"This is it?"  Alex asked staring at a solid metal door with a white sign coded with red letters that read "New Technology Department".  "Wasn't that hard to find at least."  She was about to knock on the door when a green suited hand stopped hers.

            "No, Alex.  You don't want him to know that we're here."  Sam pulled out a pair of sunglasses and flipped open the sides and placed them over her eyes.

            "Right."  Alex nodded and put on her sunglasses, as did Clover.  "Hey!  These are just plain normal sunglasses!"  She tapped on the lenses and looked around.  A red hand pressed a button on the side of Alex's glasses and the world through her eyes changed.  "Oh, heh.  I knew that."

            "There he is!"  Sam whispered and pointed ahead at the door in front of her.

            A movement of hot pink went from left to right, but settled somewhere near the left.

            "Everyone got their gadgets?"  Sam asked as she held her bottle of lip-gloss.  Alex held out her KISS, and Clover pulled out her hairspray.  "All right.  On the count of three, we'll charge in.  One… two… three!"  Sam pressed a button on the side of the door to open for access.

            All three girls raced inside like light, but stopped half way through their stampede and stared agape at the scene before them.

            "Oh, my god!"  Clover stepped back a bit and hid behind Alex who didn't feel to good about being her shield.

            Hundreds of robotics stood before them and had the girls surrounded.  They were as tall as each of them and had sharp claw like looking daggers that spun around, destroying anything that fell into the vortex of death.

            "Hello girls."  A deep voice loomed over them from behind the army of robots.  "Did you think I would not prepare for your arrival?"

            "Scam you jerk!  What are you planning this time!?"  Sam yelled across the room.  The horde of robots started to get closer.  There was another kind behind the first type.  They had electric appendages that probably could put enough volts through someone to kill them.

            "You'll have to catch me find out won't you, spies?"  Tim winked at them, but Sam had a feeling that it was directed at her for some reason.  There was no time to think on it for Scam had left them to fight the machines.

            "Clover, Alex, you get the automatons, I'll go after Scam, he can't get far in this room."  Sam told her team and ran after Scam, jumping and flipping over many machines to get past the horde, Alex and Clover following.  When they got past all of them, Sam kept on running, but Alex and Clover stayed and readied their weapons.

Sam tipped toed through the aisles of new inventions.  Shelves full of gadgets and gizmos that must have taken years to build.  It felt like a library, a place so large, full of things she didn't know.  If she could, she'd spend a whole day in here just cruising around looking at things, maybe build something herself.  But she could not think about that now.  She had to focus on finding Tim Scam before he could do any damage that he's scheming of.

            The room was a lot bigger than she thought.  It was probably the size of five football fields put together.  It was so easy to get lost in the rows and rows of shelves.  There were tables scattered everywhere and papers all over the place like leaves during autumn and camouflaged with the white of the room.  Everything was white.  Except for the gadgets.  It looked as if everyone left in a hurry.  Some tables were toppled over, and beakers were shattered all over the floor.  There was one row of shelves that were completely demolished.

            "They must have evacuated, which means there's another exit somewhere on the other side of the room!"  Sam whispered and ran for a wild dash toward the end of the room.  She held out her bottle of "Super Sticky Lip-gloss" and opened the top so that it hung loosely at the top.

            Like she thought, there was an exit at the end.  She sprinted towards it and was about to get there when someone knocked her down, spilling her gadget all over the floor, and then falling on it flat on her back.

            Sam found herself under Tim Scam who sat over her abdomen.  She tried to push him off but her arms wouldn't budge.  They were spread apart, leaving her completely vulnerable to any attack.  "Wha…" Sam turned her head, but her hair, it felt as if she was glued to the ground by some force that kept her from getting up.  She tried once again with great effort to lift her arms but to no prevail.  Sam clasped her hands into fists and yelled at herself inside her head for being so stupid because she finally figured out that she had fallen on the lip-gloss.  Her fingers stuck together lightly and then separated with a string of residue trailing her digit's path.  "No."  She hissed.

            "Looks like you're in," Tim Scam leaned closer to her face.  "A sticky situation."  He backed up and smirked.  "This isn't a very good predicament for you is it?  You're here, trapped by your own little gadget, alone with me, and your friends are probably minced and cooked by now."  He said, all the while staring at the empty bottle of lip-gloss, then tossed it.

            Sam glared hatefully at her captor and scowled.  "When I get free…"

            "I don't think you should be talking that big."  Tim told her.  "Unless you can back it up.  But since you're stuck here, it doesn't seem like you can, can you?"  Tim moved his hands up her arms and to her shoulders, all the while staring at her with desire in his eyes.

            "Get off me you bastard!"  Sam tried moving her torso around to throw off his arms, but the lip-gloss was made by WOOHP, and you could rest assured, that it was top notch.

            He leaned in deeper to her until he could see her eyes tremble with apprehension, and he knew that she was uncomfortable, but that just motivated him.  He wasn't going to let his prey go when it was right here all readied for him.  What could be better?  She wasn't able to fight him off.

            "Samantha…" Scam uttered deeply as he stroked the side of her face, which resulted with a hateful glare.  His eyes were half closed and Sam watched them eye her.  He brought his gaze up to hers and she could see all the lust behind them and she became frightened.  Scam went in deeper, closer to her, inching himself nearer to her glossed lips, until there was no room between them, and Scam had closed the gap with a gentle kiss.

            Sam widened her eyes with shock, but before she could light an idea, Scam broke the lip-lock and straightened himself on top of her and gazed at her fuming eyes.  They looked as if a volcano had erupted inside of her, a heat full of hatred and anger that if she were not contained to the floor, she would be after Scam right now.

            "Scam… you bastard!"  Sam struggled to free herself from the gloss with all the force she could muster.  She felt an intense cold and then a pressure lifted from her abdomen.

            Sam watched as a pillar of snow came crashing into Tim Scam, the force throwing him off of her and through the doors behind her.  The doors swung back and forth and each time the doors closed, there was a _ching_, from where the blizzard had frozen it.  Another click from the KISS and Alex came running towards her, Clover not too far behind.

            "Sam, are you all right!?"  Alex attempted to pull her friend's arms out from the goop, but slipped in the process.  "Argh!  This thing is worse than when bubble gun gets in your hair!"

            "I know!  Once, Mandy dumped this huge wad of gum right in the middle of my hairdo and… I don't want to think about it!  At least I got revenge for that.  How long did it take for Mandy's hair to grow back?"  Clover put a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

            "I forgot.  It was years ago."  Alex sat by Sam and dug into her memories and laughed over them.

            "Ahem, hello!!"  Sam yelled and pulled Alex and Clover out of their trance.  "Get me out of here!"  Sam moved her head side to side, but that only made the gloss stick her face and hinder her movements further.  "You guys!  Scam's getting away!"

            "Yeah sorry."  Clover gave her a weak smile and together, Clover and Alex started to tug on Sam's arms.  They pulled with all their might, yet Sam was still stuck.  "I got an idea!"  Clover said as she let go of Sam's arm.  She grabbed Alex's gadget and twiddled with a dial on the side of the gun shaped weapon.  "I'll set it on focus."  Clover finished playing with the knob and aimed at Sam's outline.  A small beam of icy coolness hit Sam on the side and she gasped from how cold it was.  "All done!"

            Sam sat up, the gloss crumbling away from her and landed on the ground, shattering into smaller pieces.  She scrunched her hands into fists and the frozen gloss popped away from her and fell to the floor.  There was a shower of frozen ice shards as Sam stood up and dusted the gloss off of her, like water drops from gray clouds.

            "C'mon!  Scam won't get away from us!"  Sam motioned for the others to follow her and they ran out the doors after Scam.

~~~~

Review


	3. Maybe just this once

Read

~~~~

The three girls of red, green, and yellow, ran down a long hall, their heels clicking on the ground with each step, causing the halls to echo.  They were running as fast as they could go, in hopes of catching the criminal that they had let escape, while they contemplated on memories.

            They had run quite far and almost reached Jerry's Office, running in this circle of a corridor.  Before they reached the door, they stopped and eyed the area.  In the center of the circle of an enclosed space, an open rooftop and plenty of planes parked there, unmoving, waiting for a soul to enter and pilot them.

            "Damn, where'd that jerk go?!"  Sam made a fist and put her other hand on her hip.  She flipped her hair and walked forward, almost reaching Jerry's office when she found something to be wrong.  Turning, she slowly walked over to the walls made of glass on the inside wall of the corridor.  "What?"  She put her hands over a large hole that was warm, heating her hands.  The glass looked to have been melted, and around the bottom edges, part of it was still molten.

            "Whoa!  How'd he do that!?"  Alex scurried over to Sam's side.

            "It must have been from a gadget that he probably stole."  Sam figured, walking away from the molten glass, as not to burn herself.  "We'll have to report this to Jerry, if he stole a chopper, we might be able to track him down."

            Sam opened her Com-powder and half of the lid filled with static and then a picture of Jerry came into view.   He didn't look too happy, his eyes filled with worry, but his face stayed calm and his mouth barely twitched from agitation.

            "Jerry, can you scan to see if any of the choppers have left WOOHP?"  Sam asked.  "Sorry, but we lost him."  She shot Jerry a uneasy smile.

            Jerry was busy tapping away at his keyboard that the girls could not see.  He stopped and it looked as if hope had returned to his life once more.  "Good news spies.  One chopper has been turned on, and it's still inside WOOHP.  It's in the very center."

            "Thanks."  Sam closed her com-powder and carefully went through the burnt hole, followed by Alex, and then Clover who almost singed her hair.

            "Uhaaah!"  Clover quickly jumped through the hole and stood near Sam.

            "The very middle…" Alex pondered.  "Is that where that big H is?"  She asked, pointed to a mark on the ground.  It was a circle, and inside was printed H.

            The spies ran towards it like cockroaches from light to the insignia on the ground.  When they reached it, they paused and stared around.  There was nothing there.  All three of them were looking quite peeved, especially Sam, who looked rather pissed than a little upset.

            Sam noticed something shining on the ground and went to check it out.  What she found almost destroyed her spirits.  She was so hopeful to get revenge on Scam for what he did to her.  She clenched her fists at the mere thought of it.  His lips against hers, it was revolting!  To think he had the nerve to do that!  Sam sighed and picked up the item that caught her eye.  It was a black box, the size of a large book, with a blinking red light near the edge, with wires dangling off of it, still sizzling with electricity running through it.

            "Scam…" Sam narrowed her eyes.  Then threw the box on the ground, shattering it's plastic coating and revealing more wires that sparked with voltage, burning any nearby shards of plastic close enough to touch.

            "Sam!"  Clover yelped with surprise at what Sam just did.  "Calm down!  We'll get him next time.  Don't get so upset over it."  Clover put her hand on her friend's shoulder to comfort her.

            "No!"  Sam pulled her arm free.  "We should have gotten him!"

            "Chill out Sam."  Alex stepped forward from behind Sam.  "We'll get him, I promise!"

            Sam was quiet, shaking gently; the small sparks of electricity slowly dancing until they died, the wires lying motionlessly on the floor.

            "It's no big deal Sammy."  Clover said, almost in a whisper.

            "Yes, I guess you're right."  Sam half rasped out.  She suddenly turned towards her companions with a grin.  "I suppose it's not a very big deal that he got away this once."

Unlike most days in Beverly Hills, today was gloomy and dark, with gray clouds threatening the city with rain.  Another hour later and soon the sunny town was hiding away from a storm that was drenching everywhere and everything.  Each individual drop pit patted all the way down to earth and rippled puddles of water, reflecting the sky above like mirrors.

            It was one such puddle that Sam was looking into.  Her reflection was blurred as the raindrops poured onto her.  She stuck a hand out of her green raincoat sleeve and caught a handful.  Tilting her hand sideways, she let the small pool of water drip to the ground, making tiny splashes against the other puddles on the ground.

            With a hefty sigh, Sam marched away towards a large school building, tugging her hood closely around her head.  Her rubber boots splish-splashed as she walked, leaving ripples behind her.

            Today was a Saturday, and she seemed to be here most of the time on Saturdays.  It was only because she was off on a mission, and Saturday was the only time she could make up for tests and labs.  It wasn't like detention for her, just an extra day of school.

            As she walked inside the school building, pushing the door aside, pulling her hood back, a person wearing a brown cloak and a hat walked by, bumping into her at the shoulder.  She almost lost her balance and fell when a hand grabbed her by the arm to keep her steady.

            "Pardon me."  The person said in a deep voice, then let go of her and left to go out into the pouring rain.

            "Uh."  Sam stood there, watching the doors flap, letting cold and damp air fly to her face.  "He sounds so familiar."  She put a finger up to her lips in thought.  When she had realized, or at least thought she knew, who it was, she raced to the door and shoved it open, revealing nothing but rain and dark skies.  "No… no one's there, but it couldn't have been… _him_."  She turned around and headed down the empty halls to her science class.

            It was quiet down the hall because she was on the second floor, where nothing but make-up work was held.  Weekend detention was always downstairs.  Probably where they can't bother us, she thought.

            Entering her destined classroom, she spotted her two closes friends already seated, steadily talking away their butterflies residing in their stomachs.  She waved her hands in the air and yelled a "Hey!" to them and they turned around to greet her with smiles.  Sam strode over and took a seat in front of Clover, dumping her backpack on the ground, and pulled a pencil from a pocket.

            She placed the pencil on the desk and continued to rid herself of the heavy raincoat, still damp from the shower outside.  She threw it onto the desk and shook her hair out of any loose beads of water trapped in the forest of hair.

            "Hey Sammy."  Alex greeted, waving a "hi".  She was sitting on her desk, wearing a long lemon colored shirt tied at the waist with a scrunchy, and black jeans.  Apparently she wanted to look casual, except for Clover who looked rather depressed sitting in her chair, with her hands supporting her chin as she pouted.  Her bracelets jingled about as she drew circles on the table.  Her deep blue tank top wrinkled along with her light blue blouse as she moved.  She had deep velvet like pants with black open toed high heels.

            "What's wrong Clover?"  Sam inquired.  Clover was never upset unless she woke up with a bad hair day, or if Mandy steals a guy she's been eying.  Sam noticed Clover's bare neck; apparently she hadn't worn her good luck charm.  The gem even looked real.  She wondered how much it cost.

            Clover put a hand to her collarbones, feeling the protrusion of bone under her flesh.  A tear almost rolled down her cheeks.  "Sammy, you don't know what horrors I faced yesterday!"  Clover laid her head down, outstretched her arms in front of her using the desk as a makeshift pillow.  "My precious necklace was stolen!"  She shed a tear and quickly, yet gently, wiped it away, as not to ruin her makeup.  But already, her mascara was starting to fade, and her lip-gloss was loosing its shine from all her cries.

            "Clover…" Sam put a hand to her blonde friends back and patted her like a small child until she calmed down a bit and sat up quietly, staring at nothing but her friends' warm smiles.  "We'll help you find it.  Promise."  Sam shut her eyes and gave the most innocent smile she had inside of her.

            "Yeah, all right."  Clover replied, and almost beamed.  "Thank God I have such good friends."  

Sam was about to sit down, moving the wet raincoat away, when there was movement that caught her eye.  It fell from her raincoat pocket and onto the tiled floor, bouncing ever so lightly that it made a jingling sound with what looked like a string of water falling to the ground, but still in the shape of spaghetti.

It was Clover's necklace.

And Clover saw that it was indeed hers.

~~~~

Hmm.   It was supposed to be longer, but oh well.  Kind of like a cliffhanger, but lamer.  I don't like cliffhangers.

Thanks for your reviews.  It means a lot to me.

Answer: No, I'm not really a Sam/Scam… Sam/Scam!!  It rhymes!  AND RIMES!  Okay, well anyways I'm not a Sam/Scam fan.  Sometimes stories just POP into your head.  I totally forgot what James looked like.  Was he a brunette? I could make a fanfic of that if you wish.  IF.  And MAYBE.

Questions: What would you like to read in future chapters?  Notice, by now, I might have already written most, but if you have any ideas, I'll change them.  Cause I'm writing for your enjoyment.  And if you don't like it… well then the stories suck. 

This is pretty long note; they won't usually be this long…  Heh heh heh.

Oh and… Review.


	4. It was all his fault

Read

~~~~

Sam stared at the necklace that lay motionless on the floor, and couldn't believe that it fell from her pockets.  Clover was already staring at it, but then shifted into a glare directed at Sam.

            "Sam."  Clover said flatly with a hint of disbelief.  She didn't call her by her friendly name "Sammy".  No.  She was serious and looked hurt.  "Tell me you didn't steal it."  Her eyes pierced through hers with a hope that maybe Sam didn't steal it; maybe she just found it and forgot to mention it.

            "Uh…" Sam stood there, not knowing what to do, as if all knowledge was kicked out of her.  All but feeling, as she was feeling very low as to be accused of theft, when she didn't, although the circumstances didn't shine her way.

            Clover went and picked up her treasure she lost and held it tightly to her chest, as if to protect if from any harm that might fall upon it soon.  She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to look at Sam's face, and tilted her head down towards the floor.  She took in a deep breath and let it out.  "Sam, please tell me that you did not take my necklace.  You know how much it means to me, and I could never ever suspect you for stealing…" Her voice trailed off, as she was unsure of whom to trust anymore.

            "Clover, no, I didn't steal it."  Sam reached a hand out to Clover, but instead of receiving it, Clover stepped back and looked at her in the eyes.  Hers were welling up with tears and she could barely hold it back in.

            "Then why was it in your coat, Sam?"  Clover pointed at Sam's green raincoat, shining with tears of the sky.  "Tell me!  Why do you have it?  Did you just happen to find it?  Please tell me that you were planning to give it back!"  Clover yelled, tears now freely flowing.  There were at least five other individuals in the classroom, and all of them watched the "Soap Opera".

            "I don't know _how_ it got in my pockets, Clover, honest!"  Sam spread her arms out in sincerity, but Clover would have none of it.

            "That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard!"  Sam winced at Clover's piercing words.  Clover shoved Sam aside so that she had to grip the table for support.  Almost running, Clover headed for the door.

            "Clover wait!  I can explain!"  Sam outstretched an arm towards Clover, as if she could draw her back by will.  Her eyes looked hurt, more so than she ever wanted to feel and she watched as Clover, teary eyed, turned to face her once more.

            "I… I thought you were my friend Sam!"  She left through the door and her shadow could be seen though the windows that lined next to the door.  The blue door flapped and then stopped, squeaking.

            "How could you Sam?"  Sam turned to see Alex shake her head in disappointment.  "You knew how much she cared for it, so why'd you do it?"  Alex asked, staring at Sam, so she could not escape her question.

            "But… I didn't."  Sam stammered.  She walked towards Alex.  "Believe me!  Please!"

            "It's hard to believe you when we all saw what happened."  Alex said, jumping off the desk.  "We all saw that it fell out of _your_ pocket.  How else are we to see you?"  She said quizzically.

            "Not you too Alex…" Sam whispered.

            "I think I'll go talk with Clover."  Alex said, heading for the exit.  Sam grabbed her shoulder, halting her.

            "Let me come too."  Sam pleaded.

            "I think you've done enough, Sammy."  Alex almost hissed.  But calling her Sammy made Sam feel that maybe they didn't hate after all.  "I'm easier on forgiveness than Clover, but I have to say," Alex told Sam as she spun out of Sam's hold and reach.  "That what you did was really harsh.  I don't know if Clover will ever speak to you again."  With those words said, Alex ran out the door to catch up with Clover.

            Sam stood there, staring at the door where two of her best friends ran out.  Her arms dangled at her side, moving ever so slightly that she seemed to be twitching.  Her vision was blurring from the arrival of tears, which were leaking from her saturated sockets.

            The door swung open again, squeaking at its hinges.  Looking up, Sam was hopeful that maybe Clover and Alex had come back to apologize for being so unreasonable.  But the fire of hope inside her died away as she watched her science teacher waltz through the door, lazy and gloomy like the rest of the class.

            "I suppose you are here to retake your test that you missed on Friday for any reason it may be."  He talked, in a bored fashion, as if he knew no one really took much consideration into his little speeches.  "Please take a seat and I'll pass the tests around.  Seat yourself apart from anyone…" He peered at the class.  "Who might have wandering eyes."  He picked up a stack of paper and stood in front of the now seated class.  "Do I make myself clear?"  He spoke softly, killing his voice.  The first paper handed to Sam was quickly returned and he looked at her with inquiring eyes.  "You do not feel the need to take the test?"

            "I'm really sorry sir," Sam quickly spoke, picking up her backpack and coat.  "But, could I possibly retake this test some other time?"  She asked, wide eyed, with the glistening of post tears.

            "Well, Samantha, this is an important test," He told her flatly, not really caring if she took it or not.  "But since you _do_ have the highest scores in the class, I supposed you could take the test while we watch the video on Monday, but that's the last chance you'll get."  He warned.

            "Thank you, sir!"  Sam bolted out of the classroom, scenery changing before her blinking eyes.  Another quick dash and she sprang out of the building onto the front, the rain shrinking into thick mist like showers.  Her eyes dashed about, widening her view.  She was looking for Cover and Alex, to explain herself, to make her believe her story.  A pain was sitting inside of her that needed the cool extinguish of forgiveness.

            Her footsteps slowed and soon she was taking small steps down the paved path to the street.  Her hair was becoming damp from the water droplets floating in the sky, and the soft clapping of her shoes against the concrete could be over heard.

            "I didn't do it."  She whispered.

_8:00 p.m. Sam's House_

It was late and she was tired.  Those were the facts.  Her eyes were red and puffy from her cries.  They were soar and she needed sleep badly as eye-drops didn't help one bit like they say.  She slowly limped towards her bed, ignoring the call to go to her bathroom to prepare for a nights rest.  No, she was much too tired for that.  An extra oily face is what she'll have to live with in the morning.

            The rainstorm earlier in the morning had become a violent thunderstorm.  New clouds were blown in by the constant wind and each saturated cloud poured as if anticipating more rain, like it was motivating them.  Lightening flashed in her room as she turned off the lights.  It illuminated all objects in the path of its light and she shivered under her covers.  She didn't like storms too much.  Sam looked around as the lightning's boom came around.  The thunder was deep and threatening like someone from band was whacking on the base-drums.  It was so loud that she almost yelped.  She did.  It was right after the next lightning when she saw someone's face outside of her porch sliding-glass doors.  His expression was flat and her stared at her.

            The hair on the back of her neck stood on end apprehensively.  Thunder drowned out her mind and when she blinked, the face was gone.  But it was there long enough for her to recognize the person that was staring at her deeply, chilling her to the bones.  How anyone could be so creepy, she was not sure, but Tim Scam had definitely crossed the line and gone into psycho.

            She lifted the soft cotton sheets off of her and went to the sliding-glass doors.  Placing a hand on the see through barrier, she looked carefully trying to spot her 'stalker'.  She exhaled exhaustion and left her stance, taking her hand off the glass.  A cloud in the shape of her hand was left behind; slowly disappearing, loosing it's heat it received from Sam.

            She stared at the pitch-black room she was in and grimaced.  It was all _his_ fault!  It was _he_ who she bumped into at school today and it was _he_ who put the necklace in her pockets!  There was no other reasonable explanation.  So Sam had decided, that tomorrow she would go and tell Clover that Tim had set her up, that he didn't do it.  They'd be friends again.

            The darkness was slowly fading as her eyes adjusted to the blackness of night.  Lighting constantly gave light to her room and thunder kept her from getting any good sleep at all.  But soon, the thunder became a dull droning rumble and before long, Sam was quietly snoring away into sleep.

~~~~

Review.


	5. On the watch

I'm quite upset right now.  My whole chapter five… probably even chapter six, got completely messed up!  The file was gone and I can't access it.  So now I will have to do all the work over again.  I guess it's not too bad… I can make the chapters a little better then.

Well, it took longer than expected to update chapter five.. heh heh..  I kinda got tied up in this other site.. and forgot all about this fic.  Forgive me please?

_Beverly Hills High School 7:50 a.m._

Sam stood along the paved pathway leading to the school's front doors.  She stared at the uninviting entrance with a heavy heart.  The wind picked up and blew away loose objects, but it wouldn't bow away all the deep emotions she harbored inside.  It was a nagging sting that kept on prodding her mind, a never stopping ache.

            She shut her eyes and tried to hold back tears.  It was so unusual for her to cry like that, for no reason. It made her feel weak like a fragile piece of glass.  She would never cry in public.  It was a humiliation that she probably could not handle.  Sam was always the tough one, the one to take charge and take lead when the time was needed for a leader.

            "Why is life so difficult?"  Sam cried softly, wiping away a stray tear.  Clover and Alex had ignored her the whole week.  Clover would never pick up her phone when she called and Alex was at Clover's home most of the time.  Sam stood, waiting to see Clover and Alex, wearing a deep green long-sleeved turtleneck and black jeans.  Forest green boots with thin heels were hiding under the pants and gold bracelets dangled over the sleeves around her wrist.  Sam paced a little for a few minutes when she was sure they weren't going to greet her.  They probably are taking a different rout to school today, she thought.  She stared at the ground with eyes half open.

            _BRINNNNGGGGG_

            The bell ran and Sam looked up, awakened from her dreaming thoughts.  She turned and ran into the building, passing by Mandy on the way.

"Sam!"  Mandy whispered through clenched teeth.  The bell had rung, but she wasn't ready to go in yet.

            "Mandy!"  A voice called out to her.  Mandy turned to see her group.  They caught up to her and waited for her instructions.

            "Shouldn't we go in?"  One of them asked.

            "We'll go in when _I_ say so!"  Mandy snapped.  She turned to walk towards the school but then suddenly fell to the floor.  The group of girls behind her rushed to her aid.  Mandy was in trouble!

            "Mandy!  Are you okay?"  On girl asked, trying to help Mandy up.

            Mandy swung her arm and shooed the girls away.  "Leave me alone!  I can handle this myself, I just tripped that's all!"

            "Are you sur…?" The girl replied, but was cut off by Mandy.

            "Yes!  Now leave me alone!"  Mandy yelled.

            The group of girls quickly left Mandy to herself and into the halls of their school.  Mandy looked down at her swollen ankle and then at the heel of her shoe.  It had become stuck in the cracks in the cement and broken in half!  Mandy took off her shoe and then hopped on one foot to a near-by bench after she dusted herself off.

            "Noo…" she whined.  "Not my favorite shoe!"  Mandy looked at the rough edges where the bottom of her heel used to be.  She put the shoe back on her bare right foot and just sat there.  With her shoe broken, what else was there to live for in life?

            Mandy was about to leave when she felt a shadow loom over her and looked at her new companion.  He wore all brown.  He might have been wearing a different colored shirt, but a trench coat was covering it up.  His shoes where a mahogany color and even his hair and eyes were brown!

            What lame fashion sense, Mandy thought as she eyed the man.  He stood only a few feet away from her, but the morning sun had cast his shadow over her.  The man quickly turned and faced Mandy.  Her eyes widened with surprise but narrowed when the shock was over.

            "You shouldn't scare someone like that!"  Mandy complained.  She waved her fists in the air and was about to speak more when the man opened his mouth.

"Shouldn't _you_ be in school, _little girl_?"  The man questioned.  His eyes twinkled with a mischief that got Mandy in a fit of rage.

"Excuse me!"  Mandy yelled at the stranger, standing up and leaning on her good shoe.  "Do you even know who I am!?  I'm the most popular girl in school!"

"Don't be so childish."  The man rolled his eyes.

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that!!"  Mandy was about to bring her hand up to slap the man, but he instead caught it in mid air.  Mandy widened her eyes for a second before returning them into a glare.  "Unhand me _right_ now!  I could call the police on you for this!"  Mandy attempted to pull her arm free, but the man just held on tighter.  "I said… let… me… go!!"  Mandy pulled on her arm but the man had let go and she fell backwards onto the ground.

"Ha ha."  He chuckled to himself.

Mandy growled with a deep anger that singed at her insides.  She squeezed her hands into fists and picked herself up to run straight into the man's back.

"Augh!"  He almost fell over.  "What the hell?"  The man turned over to see Mandy in a stance ready to fight him.  "Damned wench!"

"What's your name?"  Mandy asked.  The man looked quizzically at her.   "So I can report you later."

"Tim Scam."  He spat.  "What's yours?"  He asked like a gentleman.

"Ma… it's none of your business!"  Mandy leapt at him, scratching at his face and tried to grab onto his hair.  All her efforts were easily dodged.  Mandy let a deep growl and actually turned to kicked Tim in the stomach.

Tim Scam held onto his torso.  He could feel a bruise coming and gently rubbed the area where the sharp high heels had impacted him.  It was a pain he had experienced before fighting with the WOOHP agents.  Their heels were just as sharp as this girl's was.  Except for one thing though, Sam's kicks were more experienced and hurt more than this, but this girl could still kick and it hurt!

"You want more?  Huh?!"  Mandy said as adrenaline pumped through her veins.

"You're going to regret ever making me use this."  Scam said in a low monotone voice.  "I was saving it for someone special."  He said in a lighter tone.  Scam reached into his coat's inner pockets pulled out a small canister with a protrusion on the top.  He pressed on it with his thumb and threw it at Mandy.  It exploded into a purple gas in front of her eyes and she breathed in a lungful.

Mandy coughed.  Her throat was irritated from the smoke and her head was spinning with fears of being poisoned.  She squinted through the gas, not wanting to burn her eyes.   "What… is this?"  She said, coughing even more after.  Her eyes couldn't focus on anything and a sting of exhaustion was behind her eyes.  Her eyelids were becoming extremely hard to keep open.  "Uh…" She fell forward motionless and in a deep sleep.

Tim Scam picked up the unconscious girl and headed for a truck parked nearby.  He put her body inside and hopped into the driver's side.  He carefully gazed at the sleeping person and sighed.  "What am I to do with her?"  He said annoyed and upset.  He had used his one and only container of gas.  What was he to do now?

Sam sat in her first period class of the day, staring off past the borders of the windows and shades.  She watched as some birds flew past.  They chased each other in the sky and finally landed in a tree.  There were three of them.  Then two of them left.  Sam watched with interest at the one remaining.  It just flew gently away in the other direction from the other two.  It wasn't energetic, or had spunk in its flight.  It just flew off.  Does that bird feel lonely?  Sam wondered.

            A ring from the bell brought her back to the world.  "Hmm…" She sighed and pulled out a pencil.  She was waiting for the teacher to come in while tapping the pencil on her desk.

During first period, Sam had American History.  They were reviewing the "Cowboy Age" and their short existence.  The class was handed questions to fill out and due Friday.  And during Second Period in Honors English, Sam did nothing but read a book the class was assigned to.  There were questions sheets as well.

Break came quickly for Sam.  She didn't really focus much during her classes and she was surprised when the bell rang for break.

            "Maybe I can find Alex and Clover somewhere."  Sam believed as she pushed through people in the hall.  She headed for her locker to retrieve her items for her next class but instead met Clover and Alex there.

            "Sam!"  Alex said enthusiastically.  "Sorry I couldn't call, but I was…"

            "Busy with me."  Clover finished.  She glared at Sam and shot a grimace at her.

            "Clover…" Sam was disappointed that Clover still hadn't forgiven her.  But Clover's rudeness was another thing.  Sam couldn't help but have yell at her.  "I didn't steal it okay!"

            "I don't believe you."  Clover simply said.

            "It wasn't me!!  It was…" Sam was about to name the culprit, but Clover got to it first.

            "Who hmm?  Tim Scam?"  Clover rolled her eyes and went back to digging in her locker.  Her sapphire shirt hung tightly around her torso and her light blue jeans hugged at her hips.

            "It was!"  Sam tried to convince Clover that she had not done anything wrong, that it was all Tim Scam's fault.  He was out to get her, but why?  He even went as far as to kiss her.  The feeling of his lips on hers was sickening to her.  She almost gagged in front of Clover.

            "Yeah right."  Clover said sarcastically.  Clover slammed her locker shut and faced Sam.  "Like I'd believe that!  Just because he's an escaped criminal mastermind you think you can blame it on him and get away with it?!"

            "No!  That's not it!  He's trying to mess up our friendship!"  Sam told Clover who looked skeptical at her story.

            "I… I don't believe you!"  Clover yelled.  "You can say what ever you want, but it doesn't mean a thing to me!"

            The hall was thinning up as break was coming to a close.  Soon only the three of them were left.  Sam and Clover held a staring contest.  Sam had a pleading look in her eyes while Clover held a glare.  A breeze shot past them.

            "Huh?"  Alex looked up.  "Where's this air coming from?"  She held her hands up as if holding the sky at her shoulders and felt around for the wind.  She drew her attention to the lockers lined up in the corner behind Sam and Clover.  "Hey…" Alex ran to it and put her hand on top of it.  "There's air coming from behind this!"  Clover and Sam weren't paying attention to her.  "Hello!  I said… Yyyaaaaahhh!!!!!!!!"  The lockers slammed down reveling a hole on the side of the wall were Alex was swallowed into.  Clover turned around to watch as Alex disappeared into the dark.  Wind was blowing past them into the hole.

            "Alex!"  Clover yelled.  "Wha… AAAAAAAAHHHH!"  Clover let out a fearful scream as she was pulled inside.  Her hands flailed out behind her and Sam quickly grabbed hold of them.  They both fell into the hole and followed Alex down the long tunnel.

            "Omf!"  Alex fell onto a chair lined with pink fabric and waited for the others to arrive.

            "Aaaaaaahhhh!"  Clover and Sam screamed as they fell through the roof holding on to each other.  They landed on separate chairs but still holding each other's hands.

            "L… let go of me!"  Clover flushed with anger as she took her hands back from Sam's hold.

            "Welcome spies."  Jerry greeted them with an old smile.

            "What is it Jerr?"  Clover asked.

            "It's Tim Scam.  It seems he threatens to destroy every WOOHP headquarters with a machine he stole from us."  A map lit up behind him and a forest appeared.  A man was standing next to a giant gun looking like gadget.

            "There _is_ a giant ray gun involved!"  Alex said, pointing to the picture behind Jerry.

            "Yes, and Tim Scam is planning to aim it at this H.Q. first.  He will then go after the others."  Jerry sadly told the girls.

            "Why would he tell us?"  Sam inquired.

            "That's what bad guys do, Sam."  Clover spat, a bit of ice and poison in her words.  "They tell you their plans and see if you can stop them.  Then when the good guys arrive, they test out their new equipment on them."

            "Oh, really?"  Alex said, baffled.

            "Of course."  Clover said with confidence.

            "That's not why!"  Sam leaned closer to Clover.  "That's the why at all!"

            "Then you tell me why!"

            "I will!  It's cause… huh?  AAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"  The floor beneath them dangled loose and the girls fell through the ground into another hole that would lead them to where ever they need to go.

            "Oops."  Jerry said as he held onto a lever.  "I forgot to give them their gadgets.  He went and picked up several items.  He held pink stick the size of a toothbrush and threw it in the hole.  "A twister scissor."  Another item went down the hole.  "Laser Lipstick."  One last item followed the two previous ones.  "Sleep endorsing perfume.  Bye bye."

Well that was it.  There wasn't much enthusiasm too much in this chapter.  It was a little different from the original.  The original was actually supposed to be a bit funnier.  Heh.. Oh well.

Did you know I actually did a bit of censoring on this?  Haha.


	6. A litte encounter

I didn't like that last chapter that much. It was written a little fast. But oh well. I think maybe around one or two more chapters left.

You know what? I really don't have much of a clue about James -;

AND IT'S ALL CAUSE MY PARENTS GOT RID OF THE CABLE!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! But I've lived. It's only beena few months now. It'll….. get…… better……… BOO HOO HOO HOO!!!

========

Sam, Alex, and Clover trekked through the thick forest dense with leaves and trees and so many other plant-life. The air was thick and smelt of moss with a dampness that clung to their skin. The humidity was awful.

"My hair…" Clover pouted as she put her hands over her head in order to protect it.

"I don't even know where we are!" Alex complained as she pushed a giant leaf away from her path. As soon as the leaf was out of her way, she walking straight into another leaf dripping with water from the humidity. "Ack!"

Clover turned around from her place in the front of the line they were walking in. "Alex! Are you okay!?" Clover rushed to Alex's aid, breaking the leaf and wiping the water from her face.

"Uh… thanks Clover." Alex said rubbing her eyes.

"No problem. I'd do anything for my _friends_." Clover gave Sam a contemptuous glare.

That's right. Sam was still not forgiven. Clover can be so ignorant and childish at times, Sam thought as she watched Clover helped Alex with a forced concern. Why won't she listen to me? Sam became frustrated. She squeezed the twister scissors she was holding in her hand. It was a tracking device as well. It was leading them to a feint signal somewhere in the forest, and that's where Tim Scam probably was.

"Clover." Sam spoke, almost a whisper. Clover turned to face her. The glower upon herself made Sam shrink back into silence.

"Yeah, _Sam_?" Clover spat at her.

Sam was about to open her mouth. Open her mouth to oppose the hatred that was being shot at her. But before she could say anything, Clover spoke.

"Sam," Clover said, pointing her finger at Sam. "Don't think you're on good terms with me now." She stated. "If we weren't forced into this mission together, I wouldn't be here. I can't stand the sight of you right now!" Clover abruptly stopped what she was saying and almost softened up. It made Sam think that maybe she was realizing how unruly she had been acting. But the rock hard exterior of Clover's feelings came back again and just gave Sam a last glare and turned to leave her behind with Alex, who just stared at Sam

Sam's face turned red and her eyes puffed up a bit. Sam knew for sure she was going to cry. But the pride she had left wouldn't let her. Not right now. Not when she was in the middle of a mission.

"Sam?" Alex walked up to her partner. Sam brought her arm up her eyes and rubbed away any tears that might have leaked out.

As soon as Sam's arm went down, a smile was placed there. "I'm fine, Alex. Don't worry about me. Let's go catch up with Clover."

---

"Was I too harsh?" Clover walked in a slow pace. She had begun to go off course as the forest grew thicker. She didn't have the Twister Scissor with her. Sam had been holding on to it and told them where to go.

Clover shook her head. "No!" She whispered to herself. "It's all Sam's fault. She's the one who stole my necklace. I can't forgive her!" Clover walked on.

There was a rustle. There was a rustle in the leaves behind her. Clover quickly pulled out her gadget, the Laser Lipstick and turned around. "Who's there!"

There was a rustling. The rustling was behind her. Clover turned back. Was she surrounded? Or was it just one person messing with her?

"Alex?" Clover cried out. "…S…Sam?" Clover grew worried when she was not getting a reply. "Is that you, guys?"

"No."

All of a sudden she felt a cool sensation through out her body. It reaches from her lips to her legs. Her balance was lost and she tumbled to the ground with a muffled cry of pain. She could feel two hands grab her feet and pull her backwards, into the dense forest.

---

"Clover!" Alex cried out loud. The only reply she received were the sounds of birds. "Where could she be?!?" Alex sighed in defeat.

"We've only been looking for a few minutes. Don't worry." Sam coaxed Alex as she looked through some bushes.

"A few minutes are long enough!" Alex sat down on the ground and leaned on a tree.

"You don't suppose she's lost…" Sam wondered out loud.

"She has a knack for that." Alex laughed.

"C'mon. She went that way," Sam said as she pointed forward. "We should go in that direction.

Sam and Alex went through the thick leaves of the trees, completely oblivious to the two figures hiding in the bush behind them, watching.

---

Clover watched as Sam and Alex walked away from her. "Mmph!" She tried to get their attention, but she was gagged. Her whole torso was covered in a pink goop that clung to her like glue. It was strong as cement, and tight as rubber. Her captor turned her around to face him.

"Well, it seems your friends are busy looking for you." Tim Scam dragged her along on his merry way.

Clover looked half-heartedly to the side. Yeah, they were looking 'cause that's what good friends do.

---

Alex almost collapsed but Sam held her up. "Ugh. We've been doing nothing but walking ever since we got here! It's already been an hour!" Alex sighed and stood up.

"Hey, I'm tired too, but I'm not stopping till we find her." No matter how upset we are with each other, she thought.

"Yeah…" Alex agreed and walked forward, stepped on something, then burned a hole into the tree next to her. "AUGH!" She jumped back in fright and fell, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Huh?" Sam ran forward to examine what Alex triggered. "It's a Laser Lipstick! It's Clover's! She was here!" Sam reached out and held the object in her hands. "She must have dropped this."

"Then, she was in a rush!" Alex concluded.

"Right. Let's go forward."

They had ran for thirty seconds until they came to a halt. Their eyes widened at the sight in front of them.

---

Mandy looked up from where she was sitting. She had given up hope of anyone coming to her rescue. At first she saw nothing but iron bars around her. But then she heard footsteps. They were running towards her. It might be him! She thought. Mandy struggled in her bondage and cried through her gag. Was he coming to kill her now?

"Mandy!" A familiar voice cried to her. Mandy lifted her head up and looked into the eyes of Sam.

"Let's get her out of there." Alex suggested. She took the Laser Lipstick that Clover dropped and twisted the end of it, creating a beam of red that hissed as it hit the iron bars of Mandy's cage.

"What is she doing here anyways?" Sam inquired out loud.

Alex finished beaming through all the bars in the front and wiped some sweat from her face. "I don't know." Sam and Alex started to pull Mandy out of the cage and she landed on the ground with a sigh.

Sam untied her hands and took the gag off of her mouth.

"Sam? Alex?" Mandy half whispered as she looked at her rescuers faces. "Wh… where am I?"

"Umm, don't you know?" Alex asked.

"I was knocked out, stupid." Mandy picked herself up. "All I can remember is seeing this fashion reject and… I'm here." She explained and looked around her surroundings. "What you are guys doing here anyways? And where's Clover? Doesn't she always hang around you two?"

Sam shook at Clover's name. She stood up from her once kneeling position to dust herself off and to pull her hair back, letting cool air wash across her skin. "These suits don't breathe."

"What kind of outfit is that anyways?" Mandy went over to Sam and held some of the cloth in her hands. "Leotards?" She raised an eyebrow.

_Why would Tim Scam bring Mandy here? Is this some sort of diversion?_ Mandy then took some of Sam's hair.

"Ugh! Humidity is killing your hair!" Mandy crossed her arms. "You'll never find a boyfriend.

_She's getting more annoying than usual!_

_PSSSSSSSSSHTTT_

"Wha…?" Mandy breathed in and exhaled as she fell to the ground. Her eyes rolled slightly back into her head and she was peacefully sleeping in mere seconds.

"What?" Sam stepped back so she wouldn't get in Mandy's way as she fell to the ground. She faced Alex who had her perfume aimed at Mandy.

"Just a small sprits." She chirped.

Sam took out her com-powder and opened it to have the screen retreat down to reveal a screen on which Jerry's face appeared. "Jerry, we need you to send a chopper."

"What ever for?" Jerry looked at her quizzically. "You're done with the mission already?"

"No, we found Mandy here. Pick her up please, and take her back to Beverly Hills." Sam requested.

"Al right." Jerry replied as he pressed button on his desk. "We'll send a helicopter out to your current position."

"Thanks." Sam smiled and shut her com-powder. She faced Alex and ran her fingers through her hair. "Let's go. Mandy will be fine."

Alex nodded and they both returned back to their original trail.

====

Well, I guess I'll end it there. If there are spelling errors, tell me please -

I'm really sure probably 1-2 chapters left. I have the story already planned out in my head from the beginning and I'm not changing it. Well, I did have this one part.. but I'm not gonna write that… hehehe.

P.S. Forget about James. I barely know anything about him. Like his personality and … looks…


	7. Clash! Save Beverly Hills!

Hm.. Someone said that I should update faster if I already have the story in my mind.

There are good.. no just plain reasons I don't. first off. I'm lazy and don't have much motivation. Second, I like to wait for some reviews before I update.

====

BZZZZZZZZZ 

Sam held the Twister Scissors in her hands, watching the blinking grid on the handle of it. It was hard to concentrate on the map because of the vibrations at the end of the gadget. It was spinning extremely fast and cut the foliage around her for a better path.

Alex put a hand to Sam's shoulder and gestured them to sit down. She let out a sigh and laid back against a tree covered with soft moss. They had been walking around nonstop for an hour and a half. Her feet were killing her!

Sam turned off the spinning blades on her item and tapped the screen. "This isn't helping at all!" Sam let out a groan and shut her eyes. Light filtered though her eyelids and she put a hand over them to shield her vision.

Sam was too frustrated to think clearly. They had followed the trail towards the signals that appeared on the Twister Scissors, but they always either led to some small devise left by WOOHP agents to detect unusual movements, or somewhere near an electric wire hanging in the sky. Jerry sure gave me a useless weapon, thought Sam, but it was pretty good for cutting the flora around here, she had to admit. It might have taken us longer if the plants were in our way.

"What time is it, Sam?" Alex asked as she sat up and crawled near to Sam sitting opposite of her.

Sam opened her com-powder. There, on the screen flashed: 2:47. She showed Alex and then snapped it shut.

"It'll be sunset by the time we find both of them." Alex whined and shot her head down to look upon the earth.

"Not if we look faster." Said Sam. She stood up and dusted herself off. "C'mon," she smiled. "We have a mission to finish."

Clover slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred, and all she could see was green. She felt pressured around her arms and torso. Her legs felt weightless and she could feel nothing but air underneath herself. When she opened her eyes fully, she saw no ground. Some bids flew by a few feet below. But they were hundreds of feet above the ground.

She was hung in the air by a rope. The rope was attached to a tree branch that extended out over a cliff. She was hanging about five feet over the edge of a plateau. Once she realized how high up she was she kicked her legs around madly, yelling for someone to save her.

"Aah!" Clover cried. "Where am I?! Someone get me down from here!!!"

"Oh, you're awake!" A man's voice reached her ears. "At last." Clover turned to see Tim Scam standing next to a giant metal ray gun. It was a metallic blue and had rings all around the end, which was a long needle like object.

"Yeah, what of it?" Clover spat.

Scam scowled at her, but then replaced it with a smirk. He threw his arms wide. "You wouldn't want to miss the show!" He point to his weapon. "You can be the first to watch the demise of you home." Though, I would rather watch it together with Sam, the inner depth of his heart told him. He shook his head and put his focus back on his task.

Clover gasped. "I thought you were only aiming for WOOHP H.Q!!" She thrashed in her bonds.

"But I thought it'd be more evil to aim for Beverly Hills instead." He snickered. That way, Sam can be at my side forever!

"I'll never let that happen!" Clover yelled. She tugged at her restraints, trying to free her arms.

"Quit fighting it." Scam told her. "That branch isn't as sturdy as you think it is."

Clover looked up and saw that it was an old branch. It looked almost dead. She quickly stopped moving, in hopes to avoid a quick drop to her death. She hung her head and sighed. "Please save me, you guys." She whispered. It was nothing but a mumble that couldn't be heard to Scam.

"When will you're friends come?" Scam asked as he jumped off a platform that was holding the ray gun up. "Where are they? Where's Alex… Sam?" He said with a soft voice.

"Don't say her name!" Alex retorted. Scam's eyes lit up.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" Scam chuckled. "Whose name, Alex's? Or, is it Sam?" He walked up to her until he was in front of her, but with the few feet of space between them.

"Shut up!" Clover snapped at him.

Scam smiled. "What happened between you and your friends?" Scam cooed his question out.

"Nothing happened between Sam and…" Clover quickly shut her mouth.

"Sam!? I didn't ask if it was her, but now you've got me interested." Said Scam in a light tone. He already knew that Sam and Clover would be in a fit now. He planted the evidence. He made it happen. Teenage girls were so easily tricked. How naïve they are. "Why are you upset with her? She's one of your best friends am I correct?"

"Not anymore!" Clover spat. She turned to face away from Scam.

"C'mon, she's not here right? You can tell me." Scam told her.

Clover looked at him uneasily. "Well… she stole something precious to me."

"What was it?" He asked.

"It was nothing, quit asking!" Clover yelled back at him.

"Was it jewelry?" Scam inquired. "Like a necklace with a heart and a pink crystal in crested in it?"

Clover almost couldn't breathe. How did he know that? "Wha…?" Clover looked at him with wide eyes. "H… how do you know that?" She stuttered.

"Heh heh heh, I truly am a genius." He walked away, arm crossed against his chest.

Clover watched him walk away; a tear was threatening her heart. "Does that mean… Sam was telling the truth?" She whispered to herself. She shut her eyes tight, keeping any water that might leak out. "Scam!" She yelled. He turned.

"What is it?"

"A… are you saying that… Sam is inno… innocent?" Clover spluttered. Her lips trembled. "I was mean to her for no reason?" She started to cry.

"Well, yeah." Scam sent her a smirk. He went over to the ray gun and started to turn a knob on its side. The air vibrated as the machine began to power up. I whining hum was around them. "Ha ha! Let's have some fun!"

Alex looked all around her. Every leaf was the same as every other leaf. The flowers were all the same. The air was constantly filled with moisture and the sound of birds. It was a great place for exploring; she could have spent her whole time just relaxing, if she wasn't in the middle of a mission.

"Alex…" Sam sat down. "Okay, we can rest now." She huffed.

"Finally!" Alex plopped herself down and was about to fall asleep against a fallen log when a strange sound rang through her ears. She jumped up. "Wha?"

Sam stood up and walked around the area. "Sounds like…" She looked through some short trees. She was soon through them with Alex behind her. "A Laser!" She gasped.

"And look," Alex pointed to the right. "There's Clover!"

Clover was hanging over a cliff. The rope that was tied to her was hung from a tree branch that didn't look very sturdy.

Sam narrowed her eyes in disgust over Scam. How could he be so… despicable!? That bastard, if he hurts Clover, I'll…

"Sam, take a look over there." Alex whispered in her ears.

Sam glanced around everywhere. Scam and Clover were at the edge of a mesa. It was flat all around, but higher round was scattered beside them. Small edges were higher and lower. And then Sam saw it. The tree that was supporting Clover was resting on a higher platform of the plateau. It was thickly covered with trees and bushes; great cover for them.

Scam heard some rustling behind him. Quite noisy for spies, he scowled. Bet they're trying to save their friend. They are so damn close knit! He thought about his past encounters with the girls. He was beaten each time. But that was because they were teaming up against him.

He looked at clover. Pathetic. Alone, she could do nothing to stop him. But with her friends, she could save the world. But she's tied up; she couldn't possibly do anything now. They can't save her; she's too far away from the ledge! He could handle two. Two would be fine. But what if they somehow manage to save her?

Tim grimaced and quickly turned to face Clover. He put his hand in his in his jacket pocket. He rid himself of the trench coat and now bore only normal clothes. A white shirt and black pants and jacket. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Clover.

"I can't take the risk." He mumbled. Clover watched him with fearful eyes.

"D… don't do it!" Clover pleaded.

"Clover!!" A voice called out.

"What?" Clover looked around for the person. "Is that you Sam?" She cried. "I'm sorry Sam! Forgive me, please!"

"Damn! They're there already!?" His attention shifted to the higher platform to the right where the tree that was holding Clover stood. Two girls that were adorned with green and goldenrod appeared. One stood on a branch, the other beneath it.

"Scam! Stop this right now!" Sam yelled.

"No! No one is stopping me this time!" Scam shut one eye and aimed at Clover with the gun, watching her with his open eye. "Say goodbye."

Alex held the twister scissors in her hand. A button was protruding form the item below the screen. She pressed it and the top of the twister scissors flew towards the other side of the empty mesa top and attached itself to a risen cliff on the opposite them. "Here's goes!"

Scam pulled the trigger, but his aim was off. The bullet hit just atop Clover's head and through the rope, cutting it in half. Clover fell and screamed with all her life.

Alex had already jumped from the branch and swung her way towards Clover. She caught her in one big scoop and landed on the other side of Scam, near a wall of rock.

"Looks like you've lost, Scam!" Sam yelled from under the tree. All three of the girls watched him as he trembled, with his fists clutched tightly in balls.

"Not yet I haven't!" Scam turned towards the ray gun and began mashing on the buttons. It didn't matter what he pressed, as long as it activated the ray gun.

"Sam! Go stop him! He's aiming at Beverly Hills!" Clover shouted across the open space. Once Alex untied her she leapt forward and pointed towards Scam. "Stop him now!!"

"Beverly Hills…" Sam stood frozen for mere seconds. The wind flew past her and brought back reality. "He can't do that…"

"If you don't hurry up, he will!" Clover shouted back. "Now hurry up! You're the closest!"

Sam blinked. She then quickly jumped off the ridge and ran towards Scam. "Stop right there!" She jumped into the air and round-housed him in the face, sending Scam flying off the platform connected to the ray gun.

She stared at the panels and concentrated. How do I stop this? A deep hum was growing in the air. Sam shifted her attention at the cannon pointing towards the sky in a 30-degree angle. A light was starting to illuminate the metal around it. "Time's running out!" Sam turned back to the panel and started to press the button. "Got to stop this now or… ak!"

Sam's head was tilted back and a strain was at her head. Scam was behind her, pulling on her hair. "Get… away… from there!!!!" He roared. Scam wrapped his arm around her neck and tried to pull her off the platform.

Sam's knees went past the top of the railing on the platform. "Ak!" Gonna suffocate! She put her feet up on the railing and jumped into the air, releasing Scam's hold on her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down as she descended to the ground. Scam fell on his back and winced as pain ran along his shoulders.

Scam growled and he brought a fist up to the side of Sam's face, knocking her to the ground. Sam leaned on her hands and knees and felt her face. "Ow." She said.

"Sam's hurt!" Alex shrieked. "We have to help her!" Both girls ran towards Sam's direction.

Scam was sending wave after wave of punches towards Sam, which she easily dodged. She back flipped away from his attack range and took a fighting stance. She saw Clover and Alex running towards her. "Go stop the machine!" She yelled at them. "I'll take care of Scam!" Clover nodded and pulled Alex towards the platform.

"Oh no you don't!" Scam turned sharply to head towards the machine when he fell flat on his face. "What?" He turned around. A heart shaped object was wrapped around his leg. Attached to it was a string that lead into Sam's hands.

"It's not over yet Scam!" Sam hollered. She tugged on the string. Scam let out a breath of air and dug into his jacket. He pulled out a large ring of silver red and yellow. He then threw it at Sam. It zoomed in the air and was heading right for Sam. She quickly turned to the right. "Yaah! A chakram!" The blade went past her and placed itself in the trunk of a tree with a loud thwack. Sam put a hand to her cheek. The weapon had nipped her flesh and a trail of blood was slowly trickling down her face.

"What do we do?" Alex asked Clover as she studied the panel. "What buttons do we press?"

"How should I know?" Clover quipped. "Sam's the technical one!" She began randomly pressing buttons.

The hum became louder and the cannon grew brighter.

"It's not working, Clover!" Alex yelled.

"…" Clover stared at the buttons in front of her. If only she could figure it out…

"Hold on." Alex stepped back and few paces. She then ran towards the machines, jumping up onto the railing, and drop kicked the panel. Electricity buzzed around them. Alex fell to the ground and Clover went to her side.

"Why'd you do that!?" She asked, blocking herself from the electricity.

"There was nothing else to do!" Alex explained.

"Well, let's get out of here!" Clover shouted as a boom was heard near the end of the machine. They ran five meters away from the machine before it exploded behind them, sending them sprawling to the floor.

Clover slowly picked herself up off the floor. "Ugh…" She winced and rubbed her forehead. Alex was rolling onto her back and shut her eyes.

"We saved Beverly Hills…" She sighed.

"Yeah, well, we need to save Sam now!" Clover said as she pointed to a high ridge to the right.

Sam and Scam had been fighting all the way until they reached the top of the ridge. They were starting to look tired. Scam sent in a cheap shot and Sam fell to the ground.

"C'mon! She needs us!" Clover yelled and pulled Alex to follow her. A rain was dust was upon them.

====

Well, there you go, and again, I didn't expect to end it here. I'm pretty sure one chapter left. But there might be two.

I have a update web page at a site. I never really use Xanga so I thought I could use it for update and short stories. I just started it so don't expect much. But please go check it out and leave comments - It really motivates me -


	8. Mission Complete

LAST CHAPTER!! SO YOU BETTER REVIEW! And be nice.. cause it sucks… :: pout :: what a shame huh.. that this chapter sucks. Bleh.

No flames please.. unless it's helpful criticism.

Read

= = = =

Sam was growing tired, and she knew Scam was too. They had been sending blows at each other non-stop. Her right arm hurt especially where Scam kicked her. Where did he get so strong, she wondered.

"You… destroyed… my machine!" Scam tried an upper cut at Sam, but she back flipped away.

"…" Sam stared at him with steady eyes. He seemed to be hurt deeply on the inside. He was fighting with a passion that she had never seen before! He usually would run away, but this time… he looked like he was intent on killing her!

Scam jumped and sent a backwards roundhouse at her. Sam blocked herself with her arms and caught his leg. He fell to the floor in a handstand position and flung her over him with his caught leg. Sam hit the side of the cliff and slid to the ground.

She sat there, panting for breath. The last attack really hurt her badly. Sweat ran down her neck and face. With her left hand, she combed her hair out of her eyes and slowly stood up. Scam was walking towards her, just as worn out as she was.

Sam squinted. The sun was shinning brightly above them.

Scam watched her with an intense gaze. I love her, but I will not be captured! Maybe I'll knock her out and then take her with me. I could get rid of the others easily…

Sam cut his thinking of when she rammed into his stomach. He fell backwards and landed on his back, dirt spilling out in clouds around him.

"Don't tell me we have _climb_ that!?" Clover complained as she gazed upon the steep cliff before her. "How did Sammy get up there?!"

"I don't know." Alex told her. "I suppose she's just a really good climber." Alex held the sides of her belt buckle and pressed a small button on the top of it. The heart shaped buckle flew out of her belt and landed somewhere near the top of the cliff. Clover did the same and put a hand to the uneven rock.

"Ugh." Clover groaned.

"C'mon, the sooner we climb, the sooner we can help Sam!" Alex huffed as she began climbing the wall.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Give it up, Scam!" Sam yelled at Scam from afar. She held her position firm and then slowly, she inched her way towards him.

Scam had his eyes shut in concentration. Getting to Sam was such a bother. But… what guys would do for love. He heard Sam getting closer to him. The noise of her heels against rock was loud in the air. She was very close to him now and stopped. A shadow loomed over his face, blocking the sunlight from his eyes.

"You're finished Scam, don't try anything else!" Sam warned. "Now come quietly… yah!"

Scam had reached his arm out and grabbed onto Sam's ankle so suddenly and it caused Sam to fall and land on her bottom. "Ouch." She said, rubbing her behind.

"I will not give up so easily! I've reached this far, I'm not going back!" He hissed. His hand reached out for Sam and clung to her right arm. Sam looked at him uneasily, and tried to yank her arm away, but he was determined to keep her there.

Scam's other hand reached out for her left arm and he gripped it firmly. He slowly crawled closer to Sam and breathed deeply, clearing his head of everything. He cleared it of what'll happen, of his future, of everything but Sam. He was going to be a man and tell Sam his feelings for her.

"S… am…" He said softly, forcing her name out of his mouth. "I've done everything I could." He sat on his legs and kept his head facing the ground. Sweat was running down his face and one drop hit the dirt. "I tried to break your friendship, but in the end, the bond you shared with them was just too strong. So I tried to get rid of them. I did everything I could to try to get closer to you. But I knew your friends would just get in the way. They would keep you farther away from me. So if they just weren't there anymore, I could be with you." He clenched his hands tightly around Sam's arms, but she barely noticed. "Everything, for you."

"Wh… why?" Sam spoke softly. "Why did you do it?" She asked in a soft whisper. Her eyes shook with what he was saying.

"Why?" Scam almost laughed. He lifted his head and stretched his neck forward to be face to face with Sam. "I did all that, because I have these feelings towards you. I can't stop thinking about you, and how to get closer to you… I… I love you Sam."

"L… lo…" Sam spluttered. What? What is he saying? She breathed quietly, inhaling and exhaling as softly as she could. She didn't realize the steady pounding of her heart become increasingly faster with each passing second.

Both of them didn't do anything except breathing hard, and studying each other's eyes. Sam's bright green eyes were wide with shock. Scam's deep brown ones watched with desire staining his gaze.

Sam could feel his hot breath on her lips as he crept closer to her. It flowed into her mouth and she could taste it over the tip of her tongue. The moisture clung to her lips and evaporated into the air, leaving a cool wash of air across her skin.

"Scam…" Sam sighed softly, her eyes slightly closing. She was about to say another word when Scam leaned in to close the gap. His lips were warm and hers were too. She shut her eyes to concentrate on Scam. The heat between them was egging them to continue the kiss. Scam kissed her gently over and over until Sam relaxed from his contact and joined in. Their simple kiss grew into something more when Sam generously allowed him entrance to her mouth.

Scam's tongue traced the outline of Sam's. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in further, moving her tongue out of her mouth and halfway into Scam's. Sam gently moaned deep in her throat and fluttered her eyelids twice and closed them again. Their tongues twisted together and then let go, and they ended with small gentle pecks, each one softer and further apart until they pulled away from each other and gasped for breath.

Perspiration beaded at the bridge of Sam's nose and forehead. Hair stuck to the side of her face and sweat slid down her cheeks.

Amazing… Scam thought.

Sam brought her fingers to her mouth and placed them over her lips. She could still feel the tingle of what just took place.

-

"We're… almost there." Alex huffed as she reached for a jutting rock above her head.

"You know, it's really not that high once you climb it." Clover admitted. She looked up to the sky and watched the edge of the rock wall. It was just a few more feet.

"You think Sammy's all right?" Alex wondered.

"I'm sure she's fine." Clover assured her friend. "Sam's tough enough to handle him."

"You're right." Said Alex. "I'm sure glad you two are on good terms again."

"Me too. I feel really bad for the way I acted towards her. I should have let her explain, I should have trusted her." Clover sighed. "I don't know if she can truly forgive me."

"Don't worry. Sam's not the kind to hold grudges." Alex told Clover as she jumped to a branch sticking out the wall. She dangled there until she hauled her arms over the branch and rested there. "I'm sure she's all ready forgiven you and taking revenge on Scam."

"I sure hope so." Clover reached the same branch, but couldn't lean on it, for it might not have supported both their weights. "I owe her a manicure after this."

-

"Scam…!" Sam said in shock as she tried to edge her way away from him. She got to her feet and jumped away. I can't believe what I just did!

Scam sighed out a laugh. "You enjoyed it as much as I did." Scam slowly got up on his feet and rested his hand son his knees.

"I… didn't!" Sam spoke quickly. "You were just confusing me with what you were saying!" Sam blushed, because, she did enjoy it. She just didn't know if the feeling was real, or that he really did try to confuse her.

"We could try it again." Scam said, walking closer to her. He dusted the dirt off of his clothes straightened out his jacket.

"Quit joking around!" Sam yelled. She turned around to find somewhere to run to and spotted two silver hearts near the edge of the cliff. She then quickly faced Scam. "My friends are going to be here soon!" She wiped the back of her hand over her mouth.

"Then I'd better take you away quickly."

Sam looked uneasily at Scam. It was all just a joke now. He got what he wanted and now he's acting as if he was king. What he said before… it was all just something to trick her into believing him. He didn't truly have feelings for her, and it kind of stuck a pin into her heart. She shook her head. I shouldn't be thinking of these thoughts, she mentally kicked herself.

"You can just try!" Sam was too angry to just let him walk free without giving him some serious injuries from her. Sam ran towards him and jumped into the air. She was planning to drop kick him. Her right leg reached out forward and was aimed at Scam.

Scam jumped back and avoided her attack, but could not avoid what happened next. Sam changed her attack and instead she spun her leg around to kick him in the side of his face. Scam picked himself up quickly and jumped back out of Sam's attack range.

Sam rested her hands on her knees and took a long breath, and then glared at Scam. "You sure got your energy back quickly."

"Our energetic kiss woke up my tired body. It was like raindrops on parched ground." Scam smirked. "You do not feel the same?" He asked.

"Definitely not! I'd much rather think of it as a horrible nightmare!" Sam ran at Scam with her fist ready to strike. He dodged her and leaped out of the way near the cliff's edge. The edge that lead all the way to the forest surrounding the mesa. Sam watched with a trepidation at Scam's feet. "You'll… you'll fall!"

"Hmm." Scam crossed his arms. "This plateau is surrounded by trees and rivers… that are several hundred feet below this cliff's edge." He explained. "You do _not _want to fall." He took a step back; half of his right foot was already off the edge. Small bits of dust floated off the edge descended slowly down the side of the cliff.

"N… no!" Sam reached her hand out. "Don't do it! It's not the way to go!" She pleaded. She hated him with every fiber she had, but his death wasn't necessarily guaranteeing her happiness. It was… just wrong. You can't find a way in suicide.

Feh, she really thinks I'm going to kill myself? I can see how scared she looks. Scam looked down the cliff behind him. A small blue jet hovered just a few feet below him. The cockpit was open at it could fit at least two people, three at the most, a driver seat in the front, and then a long passenger seat behind. The blue coat shone brightly in the sun that was slowly heading down. Must have been nearly four.

"Sca…" Sam was about to tell him to come forward. She was about to tell him she didn't want him dead.

I'll make her come closer, and then we can both get away in the jet. Scam closed his eyes and nodded. Yes, what an ingenious plan.

"Sam! We're here to help!" Clover shouted as she crawled over the other cliff's edge far away to her left. Alex popped up next to her.

"Don't come any closer!" Scam roared, pointing to Clover and Alex. They saw what position he was in and quickly froze.

"Rrr…" Sam clenched her fists tightly. "You… you idiot! Don't kill yourself!" Sam covered her eyes with her hands and everyone could hear her sobbing.

Scam stared fixedly at Sam. Watching her weep was wrenching his heart out. He leaned forward and was about to take a step when there was a soft rumble. "Wha…" Scam watched wide-eyed, as he suddenly began to shrink. Everything was becoming taller. No… he was falling!

The rock below him had crumbled and now he really was going to die. He clung desperately to the cliff's edge and watched as the rocks began pummeling his jet, and eventually, taking it with them. Now with nowhere to go, he was stuck. "No… this… this wasn't supposed to happen!" He shut his eyes tightly and hung there.

His grip was beginning to loosen. His little quarrel with Sam had taken the energy out of him. With sore arms, his fingers began to slip away, until he was falling once more, until he felt a tug on his left arm. He looked up to see Sam's desperate face.

"Scam…" She cried. Her tears had cleared and now her face was full of worry and fear. Her arms reached over the cliff to grab onto his. Sweat poured down her face and strain was written in her eyes. "Give me your other hand!"

"Why… would you try to save me…?" Scam looked down. The rocks were now small specks, still tumbling down the wall.

"My job is to capture you, not murder you." Sam told him, forcing a smile on her lips.

"Sam, we're coming!" Sam heard Alex cry out from behind. Hurry, I don't know how long I can hold…

"Just let me go." Scam said. "I'd much rather not go to that prison."

"It's better than falling to your death here!" Sam scolded.

"I… uh…" Scam looked up to Sam's eyes. He could see how much she didn't want him to fall. "Okay."

Scam reached his other hand up, but a second rumbling started. "Oh, no." Sam whispered, as she felt her body becoming lighter, the ground beneath her torso crumbling. "Waaah…!"

Sam was about to fall off the cliff when arms wrapped around her waist and leg. "We got you!"

But the jerk of the motion made her hand loose her grip and along with Scam's hand. "N… no!!!!!" Sam yelled as she watched Scam fall.

Scam watched fearfully as the outline of Sam became dimmer and smaller. He shed a tear and then opened his mouth to let on last wail in which he screamed Sam's name all the way down.

Alex and Clover gently pulled Sam up and away from danger. Clover gave her a huge hug and held on tight. "Sam…"

Sam couldn't say anything. All she did was gaze at the plateaus around the one she was on. The golden hued rocks of the mesa stuck out like a sore thumb against the green of the trees around it.

"What do we tell Jerry?" Alex asked quietly, sitting next to Sam.

Sam blinked and washed the memory of Scam out of her mind. "I suppose we tell him exactly what happened." Said Sam.

-

BRRRRIIIINNNGGG

"Sam! C'mon!" Clover yelled at the entrance of the school. "You need to help me study for the geometry final!!!!!!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Alex called from behind Clover.

"You better not make me fail!" Clover warned.

Heh. Sam waved at them and adjusted her backpack. "I'm coming! Hold your horses!" She tugged on her white skirt and made sure the knot in the front of her forest green blouse was tight. A breath of cool air cleared her mind and she set off towards her friends.

Sam took a few steps but then stopped. Her eyes were fixed at a certain object. A person. A boy. He was tall with dark shaggy hair. All she could see was the back of his head though. But she bet he had beautiful eyes. She just had to go meet him. She then saw Mandy heading towards the same guy she saw.

"Not if I can help it." She whispered under her breath.

Sam walked several steps forward and clumsily bumped into him. Making him drop a few books he was carrying.

"Oh, I'm incredibly sorry!" Sam said. Bending down to help him pick up some books. I can't believe I'm doing this. Only Clover would pull this in trying to get a guy. "Let me help you."

"Oh… it's okay. Thank you…" The boy stopped talking as he caught sight of Sam. "H… hi." He said, smiling shyly.

"Hi." Sam replied, blushing slightly. "I'm… Sam."

"Oh, hi Sam." The boy said, taking some of his book back from Sam's hands. "I'm... um... David."

"Hi David." Sam twiddled with her fingers.

"Um… do you want me to walk you to class?" David asked quickly and then shut his mouth quickly.

"Sure, I'd love that." Sam sent him a bright smile and they walked together into the school. Sam gave Clover and Alex a thumbs up and went past them.

"Argh!" Mandy stomped by Clover.

"Too bad Mandy." Clover smirked. "I guess you just weren't fast enough. Besides, he doesn't look like you type." She said, watching Mandy's face flush with anger. "I don't think he goes for the annoying bratty ones."

"Why… you!!!" Mandy exploded and started to chase Clover into the school. "Come back here!!!"

"Ugh." Alex huffed as she watched Mandy and Clover run into the halls, and then get stopped by a teacher, handing them a white slip of paper. "They'll work it out in detention."

Mission Complete

= = = =

Well… I guess this is the end. I can't believe I suck at endings!!! OMG!! It totally sucks!!! WAAAH!! WAAAAH!!! WAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!

But review.. and PLEASE say good things! And you better review!!!!! This is the last chapter!!!!! You'll get no other chances!!!! I don't' want flames.. but I feel I might.. bleh. Waaah!

The ending was a little weird huh? I mean.. David.. hahahaha.. I just threw him in for fun. I actually.. forgot everything I know about him. I probably don't even know what he looks like anymore - haha. I juss thought it'd be interesting.

And yeah… I'm thinking of starting a new TS story. Of course I'm not solely focusing on this category… I just… have another story in mind. It revolves around Jerry - and that's about all I'll say.

Jerry: "Yes, come read my story. I hope it is updated soon."

P.S. Argh! I can't get this italic thing to work on adn there's only two tiny little parts where I need it!!! ugh.. I feel really bad about this chapter... good review - :: cross fingers :: good reviews.. good reviews... ''


End file.
